


Dall'Estate all'Inverno

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Series: Presso fuochi di campo e troni di re incoronati [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, King Thor, Loki Feels, M/M, Post Avengers Asgard, Requited Love, Slash, Teasing, Thor's Brand of Poetry, Wordcount: 100-1.000, tortured prose
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Thor, per tutti i suoi progressi, è ancora piuttosto ingenuo. Chi se non un sovrano ha occhio per sicofanti e parassiti? Eppure non si rende conto della serpe che stringe al petto – o non vuole farlo, il che potenzialmente è anche peggio.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dall'Estate all'Inverno

**Author's Note:**

> Prima stesura per la Staffetta in Piscina di piscinadiprompt, col prompt: Où tu seras, je serai à tes côtés {trad. Dove tu sarai, io sarò al tuo fianco} [Alors d’accord – Le Roi Soleil OST].
> 
> Sbrodoliamoci di fluff.

 

Loki constata che Thor, per tutti i suoi progressi, è ancora piuttosto ingenuo. Chi se non un sovrano ha occhio per sicofanti e parassiti? Eppure non si rende conto della serpe che stringe al petto – o non vuole farlo, il che potenzialmente è anche peggio. 

La loro è una simbiosi impari: Loki potrebbe vivere di lui fino a consumarlo, senza dare mai niente in cambio. (Perché cosa c'è da offrire?) Nonostante il ritrovato pungolare della coscienza, però, Loki non ha intenzione di farglielo notare; allontanato, seccherebbe come una sanguisuga.

E se questa non è un'umiliazione, allora lui non ne ha mai inferta una.

 

Ma come mille altre sue intenzioni, anche questa si squaglia sotto l'intensità del sole che è Thor. Una sera, dopo averlo aiutato a svestirsi dell'armatura, Thor considera il suo viso, ride, stanco, e lo stringe fra le braccia. È stata una lunga giornata.

«Ti prego, la prossima volta che Radulf tira in lungo il concilio, mostragli quell'espressione arcigna. Gli verrà un colpo sul posto.»

Non si separano. Thor lo dondola un po', come facevano da bambini, per le Norne, e Loki chiude gli occhi per sentire il suo calore scendergli fino alle punte dei piedi. Solo quando sono insieme così il freddo di Jotunheim lo abbandona.

Le parole escono.

«Ti prosciugherò» mormora. «Sono vuoto... Tu hai tutto da offrire, e io niente.»

A Thor sfugge una mezza risata. «Niente?» dice, incredulo. Inarca il collo quanto basta da poterlo guardare; qualunque cosa trovi sul suo viso, lo lascia frustrato. «Loki...»

«Che bisogno ha l'estate dell'inverno?»

« _Cos'è_ l'estate senza l'inverno? Senza il freddo e le piogge che interrano i semi, purificano la terra e rinnovano la vita?»

«Quella è la primavera» risponde, secco, premendogli il naso nell'incavo del collo.

Stavolta Thor ride apertamente. «Non lo è, e lo sai, mio erudito carissimo.» Poi china il capo e, attraverso i capelli, gli sussurra all'orecchio: «Senza di te sarei _vuoto_ , Loki, come una coppa d'oro senza ambrosia, e solo, come una freccia senz'arco. Se tu provi lo stesso, allora il mio cuore è colmo di gioia, e ti dico: il valore di una persona non si misura sulla temperatura del suo corpo.»

Il calore irradia; Loki non sa come il suo essere possa resistervi. Ma non può fare a meno di sorridere contro una delle sue clavicole.

«Come siete poetico, mio signore.»

Thor gli pizzica un fianco. «Come un innamorato senza illusioni.»

«Ow!»

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback & kudos = ♥♥


End file.
